Fire control needs to be performed efficiently when multiple aircraft shoot a target or search and track a target for shooting.
Hence, a control device has been developed which determines the most efficient or advantageous combination of friendly aircraft, role, target, and trajectory. This control device is included is an aircraft, for example, to transmit the aforementioned determination result to accompanying aircraft that is member of a flight, through a network, and displays the result on an MFD (Multi Function Display) or the like of each of the accompanying aircraft. The role mentioned above refers to shooting of a guided missile, searching and tracking of a target, and guiding of a guided missile, for example.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an aircraft control device that uses an air combat trajectory program (also referred to as “air combat maneuver program”), to determine, on the basis of a positional relation between an aircraft and a target aircraft, a role that each aircraft plays toward the target aircraft, and a trajectory of each aircraft based on a control operation assigned according to the role of the aircraft. The aircraft control device then calculates a role determination evaluation value based on a prediction result of a trajectory of the aircraft and a trajectory of the target aircraft, determines an aircraft role having the maximum evaluation value as the role of the aircraft, and determines an aircraft trajectory based on the determined role as the trajectory of the aircraft.